Kemonomimi
by ahsokalo
Summary: Kemonomimi Superhero AU. This is a universe which people would lose their cat-like features, which this universe calls eata. Robin is a 16 yr old, but hasn t lost his eata yet, which has been a hot topic on the news since he hit 15. People have been egging him and annoying him to lose it. It s his bday day and a certain thug wants it. Rated M for sexual things and sex. Read


**Okay, I know that I still have a chapter to update for JL Ac, which is currently undergoing a process called 'I have a writer`s block, but I don`t wanna write another long one yet'. Yes, I remember the cliché saying 'The sooner you finish, the better'. But I have a Still-Life canvas and an A-3 notebook to fill in for Art, a Product Design Automata Project to do, which I can`t go into their department because it`s locked during weekends, a Physics test after Christmas **_**and**_** a Maths test this Wednesday, but it`s rather easy…for a…Hong Kong, not Chinese. You`ll know why if you`ve read my profile. Anyways, apart from them, I have no homework.**

**This story was made up at about 9a.m. I was thinking about a BL anime called Loveless that I`ve been watching for a week now. I also somehow linked it to other anime, like Tokyo Mew Mew. Then, I realized these same thing they have are kemonomimi characters. Kemonomimi`s meaning is somewhere along the lines of…someone that possesses cat-like features. After 2 hours this story was then formed. Oh and if you didn`t notice, this is a first yaoi I`m trying. As you know I`m a super yaoi fan, so this is a RobX pairing. Oh, and this is before Robin becomes Nightwing.**

**By the way, according to past stories, you know how crappy my one-shots are **_**and**_**, according to people (, no offence,), the first few chapters of Justice League Academy for The Gifted (,okay I so need to give it a shorter name…'JL Ac TG'…even worse,) was really bad…so hurt. *tears up and cries, gray lines in the background* Actually, I think the Ocean Park one was crap, according to my standards. (I`m not super good, but was just in a rush to keep you entertained.) So, cut me some slack, `cause whatever I do, I need a warm-up, and this is a one-shot (,pun intended, I guess).**

**Age of Titans:**

**Cyborg-21**

**Starfire-19**

**Raven-18**

**Beast Boy-17**

**Robin-15 or 16**

**Warning: this contains sexual things **_**and**_**…willing-rape, I guess. Oh, and if you ask, it means willing to be in sex when his/her dominant already wants to rape him/her. My own definition/meaning, that is.**

**Disclaimer: owns nothing but the plot.**

* * *

For 4 years now, the Teen Titans have been working to keep Jump City safe and are now in their late teens, all with the exception of their eldest teammate, who is in his early twenties. With time passing, they have all grown. Size, curves, muscles, powers, strength, speed, beauty and character, depending on the gender and age. They have also gradually lost the features that categorize them as children. Well…all but one, that is.

Robin.

You see, there are a lot of different universes. Universes without superheroes. Universes without peace. Universes with gender swap. Universes with heroes and villain roles being swapped.

And in this universe, people are being categorized with just a simple feature: their ears and their tail.

Cat-like ears and tail, nicknamed 'eata' (pronounced as 'ee-ta') (*1) are born with everyone. They will lose them when they lose their virginity. Only males that had lost their virginity can take both male and females` ears and tail. They can only lose them at the age of 15, which the first English letter of their name will appear on their cheek closer to the chin when they hit that age. Once they have lost them, the English letter will fall off and a small, red paw print will appear on their cheek near to the left side of their eye and they are no longer identified as children. They are categorized as adults.

True to popular belief, losing their eata is essential, as it only locks off their true potential. It is also an obstacle to find a lover.

Despite being taller or at the same height than 3 of his growing teammates, Robin has yet to lose _his_ virginity. Well…he had only hit 15 just a year ago. And in just a few weeks, he was going to be having his sweet 16, without losing his features.

He hasn`t lost his eata yet and, since he was the leader of the Teen Titans, it`s kinda hard to get away from the cameras. And it seems to be a hot topic ever since his 'R' appeared. After every single report of the crime they stopped, the news reporters seem to talk about his eata, resulting in an angry bird turning the TV off my throwing the remote at the screen. Good thing that Cyborg decided to change the remote to made of more durable steel so that it won`t break the remote and will turn the screen off automatically. And thank God he told Batman that the Dark Knight decided to order a more durable window as well, courtesy from his alter ego. Since he hadn`t lost his virginity, the group thought that was his excuse for his temperament. Plus, they didn`t want to be beat down by him, even if he hadn`t lost his virginity.

Even Batman seemed to egg him on to lose his virginity, saying it only restricts his potential and might even reveal his secret identity, resulting in a very annoyed Robin that doesn`t listen to him when he mentions it. And according to the rules, a male can`t come in sexual contact with a female unless he has lost his eata, which will be evident on his tail as it would become crooked. How come this happens, science cannot tell. So, Robin has never touched a female in a sexual matter.

He had tried to use a skin makeup he stole from Starfire to hide his 'R', but it seems that the letter would repel off the makeup after it had been applied 2 minutes ago.

Even in the confines of the household and other team sectors, his teammates will never stop to ask him when he would lose it. At least it has ceased to once a month now, after he had told them that he would lose it to someone he deems worthy and likes.

A lot of times when they`ve stopped crime, a lot of male super or non-super villains had tried to get his virginity and take his fallen eata as a souvenir. So far, it hasn`t worked since the team has been very protective after he told them his wish.

So far, they managed to keep him safe. Well. Until his birthday…

* * *

Today was Robin`s sweet 16, and it even seemed that 'the hot topic' was even hotter since everyone in the world knew his birthday, thanks to The Hive and Slade.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was the day before Robin`s birthday, but as superheroes, their days will never have a day for rest._

_The Hive had been easy as ever. It only needed 12.25 minutes to take them down…in Robin`s case though. The others only needed 12. They had stayed behind to only to help the police to take them into the police car without struggling and escaping. Unfortunately, the paparazzi seemed to be here as well. Good thing that was a yellow 'keep out' sing. _

_The next day, it was Robin`s birthday. They were about to have cake, but before they could even get it out of the fridge, the Titan`s alarm rang. It was Slade, so they couldn`t tell Robin to stay put in the Tower. Besides, only Robin knew Slade the best._

_When they made it to the scene, Slade had tried to steal a very expensive tech that was undergoing some tests in the Wayne Enterprise that was located in Jump._

_The others were beaten down to unconscious easily, leaving Robin alone to deal with Slade. Very dangerous. The Titans had already speculated that Slade would be the number one suspect in trying to take away his virginity. Even if Robin hadn`t told them of his wish during that time, they surely won`t let some low-life scum take away his virginity._

_Good thing that Slade said he only wanted to take away his virginity when he was older and it wouldn`t bother him if someone had taken it before him. I didn`t really matter. And with that ended it with a boa-staff being hit to Robin`s head, knocking him out._

_After that day, Beast Boy had stupidly decided to turn on the TV and change it to the news channel, just in time for the 2 reporters of the day to have a conversation about Robin`s appeared 'R', which the team hadn`t really noticed until now, due to the fact of having to stop crime._

_And resulting in Beast Boy being sent to the next dimension until the party ended. It also made up Cyborg`s mind in making a better remote for the TV._

* * *

Luckily, this time, Robin`s birthday had been going rather smoothly, with all Titans coming to Titans West Headquarters, the cake being cut, presents being unwrapped and no one turning on the TV to the news channel while Robin was in the room.

It was now 8p.m. and everyone who didn`t live in the Titans West Tower left, leaving them to clean up the mess. At least it wasn`t really big like every birthday party in the past 3 years.

They had all tidied up and were all about to do what they usually did at night before getting ready to go to bed when they suddenly heard the alarm blaring once again. Robin had rushed over to the computer to turn off the alarm and see who had set off the alarm.

It was Red-X. He was about to rob a jewel from the Jump City International Museum. The jewel had been found just a week ago and the Titans had taken the duty to guard its safety of travelling to the museum. The security system had been enforced by Cyborg, so the blaring of the alarm told them that the system he had built was high enough.

It was said that the jewel seemed to be able to control the 'children' that still had their eatas. It was also rumored that it might reveal the mystery of the 'eata system'.

Why he would steal such a thing was reasonable…, but weird.

When they made it to the museum, they saw Red-X sitting on the edge of the roof of the museum. It was rather normal that Red-X would steal something then wait for the Titans and do a good fight. So they weren`t surprised to see him waiting around.

It`s been about a year and a half since they fought him though. This time when they fought him, he was stronger, faster, better and smarter. It only took him minutes to take down each Titan, leaving him alone to deal with X once again. Normally, he wouldn`t be afraid of anything, but seeing his speed in taking down the other Titans and leaving him last gave him having a fishy feeling what his motive was.

When Red-X stood up from crouching to deal with Raven, Robin felt intimidated by Red`s stature. It looked superior and filled with power. It promised him that something bad was about to happen, but he just couldn`t put his finger on what it was.

Red immediately made the X`s at the back of his hand grow big, sharpen and harden. He rushed forward towards Robin. He nearly didn`t notice it, but jumped at the last minute, allowing X`s blades to slice at the tree behind him. It left a scraped mark, the skin of the bark sticking to the point of the X that had come in contact with the tree.

"What was that for?" Robin said. "Just to carve the bird before I brand him as mine," Red replied casually. Was it just him or was Red`s voice deepened even more than the last time they met?

Upon hearing that, Robin became very fearful. He didn`t want to lose his virginity to Red and there was no one to protect him. Batman could, but he was way over in Gotham. By the time, he was in Jump, Red could have taken his virginity already.

Robin put away his staff and ran. Shooting his grappling hook with fidgety hands, he sent the hook to a nearby building and swung up to what he thinks is safety, but kept running in an attempt to lose Red. Red merely pressed a button at the center of his belt to transport to the building. Once he was on, he looked around. He caught sight of Robin running north-east of where he was standing and followed suite.

Red, despite being older than Robin and gained a few ground in chasing Robin, was not built for speed and was growing tired. But he wasn`t going to lose this bird. Not when he was so close.

He took out the jewel and prayed that his quick plan would work. He thought of Robin slowing down, so that he can chase him. He could have made the pretty little bird stop, but where`s the fun in that?

The jewel shined.

Surprisingly, it worked. Robin`s speed were slowed down. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn`t speed up.

Red immediately ran faster. He finally caught up and once again, thought of Robin`s speed to return to normal. The jewel shined and Robin`s speed returned to normal.

Red put away the jewel and immediately sprang and pounced at Robin. Opening his arms, he wrapped them around Robin. His weight outweighed Robin by a few pounds and it caused Robin to fall forwards onto the ground, with Red on top of him. He picked up the little bird and threw him at the door that lead to the rooftop they were on. Luckily, it was locked.

He pinned the bird`s hands with one of his bigger one. He then used one of his legs to part Robin`s legs then pinned them down and , thus, held him in place.

Robin tried to struggle out of his grasp, but since he hadn`t lost his eata and his speed was his better thing, he was unable to get out of his grasp.

"Come one, birdie. You`re gonna lose it anyway. Why not now? Would you rather let Slade do the honors? He sent me over to take it. I could tell him to come right now, if you want to," Red purred in his ear.

Robin immediately ceased his struggling. No way is Slade take it! He`d rather let Red take it. His thoughts immediately downed on him. Did he just think that? Robin`s face flushed really badly.

Red took off his mask completely and used his free hand to expertly fold it with only his fingers and put it in a pocket of the suit. He was blond and his eyes were a deep, forest green. His skin was in the middle of being tan and milky. He had a paw print on his cheek near his left eye. He looked to be 2 years older than Robin.

He used his free hand to place it under Robin`s chin and lift his gaze to him. He harshly placed his lips on Robin and kissed the younger`s lips. At first, Robin gave no response, but gradually became comfortable and kissed back. He licked at Robin`s lips, asking for entrance, which Robin granted, and continued devouring the younger`s soft, wet cavern.

Robin moaned and put his hands on Red`s chest. His muscles were lean but hard. Red slid his hand down to Robin`s green spandex pants and felt a bulge that was starting to get bigger as he kneaded it. Red smirked into the kiss as he felt it. He pressed the button on his belt and it immediately transported them to Red`s bedroom.

Pushing Robin onto the bed, he climbed on top of him and practically ripped off his uniform. He then proceeded to take off his own suit, all but his boxers, and threw it to the end of the bed. Since he had only one, he couldn`t rip it off. Even if he could, the suit was made of cloths that made it hard to rip.

After pulling off his ripped top and pants, Red kissed his way down to Robin`s lower region. There he was met with Robin`s last remaining clothing: his boxers.

Red used his teeth to pull off Robin`s boxers, revealing Robin`s cock, bobbing back and forth, leaking with pre-cum, erect with the things following to happen. It was rather small, but it was moderate-sized for one that still had their eata.

He immediately claimed it with his mouth. He licked and sucked, causing mewling sounds and an occasional whimper to be erupted from the little bird`s beak.

Robin`s screamed Red`s name as he reached climax. Red didn`t let him rest though as he took out a bottle of lube from the nearby bedside table`s drawer and turned Robin over. He had enough already. Now, it was time for the fun part.

He squirted out some of the lube, spread it around his fingertips and inserted his fingers into Robin`s tight, virgin hole. He thrusted his fingers in and out of the hole, scissoring and stretching Robin, adding a finger every time Red thought that he was ready. Occasionally, Red found his prostate, which was located at the left of his hilt.

After getting a rhythm going and thought that he was ready, he pulled out, earning a pleading groan from Robin, unsatisfied that he stopped.

Red immediately pulled out a condom and ripped it open to put it on. He slicked on some lube to make it more comfortable for Robin, despite having some on the condom.

He put the head of his cock at the very opening of Robin`s entrance. He looked at Robin from above his head and, when seeing no sign of distress, thrusted into him.

It was incredible for Robin, for he had never had such pleasure anywhere else before. Adding to the fact that Red aimed at his prostate made it even more amazing. He was seeing stars as Red increased his attacks towards his sweet spot. His thrusts were aimed and executed at absolute perfection and caused Robin to be in pure bliss. He screamed and whimpered and moaned and groaned as Red pounded inside of him.

After a while, they were starting to get tired as they neared climax. Once Red came, filling Robin with his seed, Robin felt overwhelmed and finally came as well.

When their spirits were spent, they lay onto their sides and waited for sleep to overcome them.

Facing each other, they smiled at the other. The only thing to ruin their moment was for Red to say, "Robin, touch your head."

Robin felt around his hair to realize that they were gone, too. He shrugged it off casually. "You can have them. I`m yours, right?"  
Red smiled and hugged Robin closer to him. "Yup, birdie. You`re all mine." They finally let their eyes close, sleep finally arriving to their eyelids. (*2)

_Yup! Gonna be another hot topic in tomorrow`s news. If I need to appear, that is._

* * *

**(*1) I know bad name. Just like the title of this story. Give me a better one if you can `cause typing 'cat-like features' or 'cat- like ears and tail' starts to annoy me. The title, too.**

**(*2) Yup! Cliché. Don`t you just love `em? Just to let you guys on, I love clichés so much. It`s cute. And I hardly say this, but romantic.**

**So, how was the chapter? Let`s you know that I`m not so innocent, right? Yeah, not a good thing to tell but still… I couldn`t get it off my head unless I get it out. If you wanna ask, I had sex ed in PSHEC. And boy was it yuck. During our 3****rd**** lesson of it, the Health Center staff had to make sure we can use 'it'. I did it… but I had to wash my hands after that. Yuck, it was slimy. I think this one ain`t as good as JL Ac, in my opinion. And I think the sex scene was the worst since I have no experience in that. **

**So, I typed this in my boarding house and my school library. Good thing there`s no teachers coming in or I`m so dead. Anyways, this seriously came up in a day. Makes me question myself why I can`t do it with my latest update, Chapter 14 of JL Ac. Never mind. R&R, people. And I won`t start typing until I get more reviews in the next chapter of my JL Ac.**


End file.
